


All It Took

by Merfilly



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-28
Updated: 2009-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One touch too many gets past the blocks</p>
            </blockquote>





	All It Took

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nanthimus (nan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/gifts).



All it had taken was Brian trying to slam past him in a foul temper, one more argument in a series that had begun with involving Mia and kept building. That contact, though, was too damn much, and Dom's hand snagged the trailing wrist, dragging Brian back hard enough to slam their chests together.

Brian opened his mouth, fury and hurt at the constant arguing showing in his face so clearly.

Dom just kissed him, swallowing the first words of anger, and that startled gasp. For a half instant, Brian tried to pull free, but then he was running his hands over Dom's neck, along the smooth shaved head, giving as good as he got. When they broke, Dom looked him over, satisfied at the way Brian's eyes had fluttered closed in pleasure and shock.

"So damn pretty," Dom said in a thick purring rumble.

That got him slugged in the shoulder, before Brian was taking a kiss of his own.


End file.
